Kion/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!" "Oh no, Dad, we already had that talk! Can you feel the love tonight . . . I know all about that mushy stuff." "But now, maybe the best isn't good enough?" "So what if we're not all lions? I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight!" "We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life." '' Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots ''"That's right, back to the Outlands! NOW!" "I knew you were there the whole time . . . hyena." "You're saying we're the same? No, I don't think so." "I've seen you in action. You don't need a roar!" ”Well, not all lion’s are alike.” "You should have seen her take on Cheezi and Chungu. She was fierce." The Rise of Makuu "Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells. He's always been a bit, uh, fragrant." "Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" "Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands. I need you and the crocs to leave." "If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar." "If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it. Just be careful what you ask for." Bunga the Wise "Lion Guard, we've got to do something before all that water floods the valley." "Who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud?" "These flowers will make you sick!" '' ''"Your bad advice is making things worse!" "Right. But it's not exactly quick and easy. Now, everyone! Get behind me!" '' Can't Wait to be Queen ''"You can't tell me what to do!" "Did I just get an order from my sister?" "She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that." "But this is completely different. You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times." "I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen . . . someday." Eye of the Beholder "We need you Rafiki, Ono's hurt." "Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple of days without you. You need to rest and get better." "Ono, I really think you should take a break." "No chance, this is Janja's doing." "You were always on the team, Ono." The Kupatana Celebration "I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't ..." "Well, it is Kupatana. Okay, Dogo. You can come." "Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have any family." "We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong." "Yeah. It's the Circle of Life. Happy Kupatana, Dad." Fuli's New Family "Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt." "I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours." "Guess we were being better friends when we just let Fuli be Fuli." "You got to hang out with us, isn't that better than hunting alone?" "We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other . . . always." The Search for Utamu "Great work, Fuli. Now why don't you take a break?" "Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust." "Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo." "Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that Utamu. Right, guys?" "You shouldn't. We're always there for each other. We're a team!" Follow That Hippo! "Hyenas! We know you're in there! Lion Guard, spread out! You're surrounded, hyenas!" "Well, little Lion Guard, this isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas." "You'll do anything to stay dry, won't you?" "As long as you're both faster than the hyenas, I'm good." "You kids had quite an adventure today. And you know what? I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard." The Call of the Drongo "There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here. Not even their scent! And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em." "Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life. If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good." "And we're here wasting time talking to you! No more imitating!" '' ''"I'm going to give you hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pride Lands." "Maybe he didn't have a choice. Come on, Lion Guard! To the Outlands!" Paintings and Predictions "So, what caused the herd to stampede?" "Oh... Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe." "No, why'd you knock me out that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise!" "What is going on with everybody?!" "Bunga, there's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future. Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd!" The Mbali Fields Migration "I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do." "Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds, but everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right." "There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready?" "What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Fuli, you know it's the right thing to do." "Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us." Bunga and the King "I'm gonna have to miss the elephants' rainy season concert." "Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way to get both of you out of there. How hard can it be?" "That didn't work as well as I thought it would." "I thought Timon could help. Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels." "I don't believe it . . ." The Imaginary Okapi "It's not just hide and seek. It's a way to practice our tracking skills." "Get out of the Pride Lands, leopard! Now!" "That's why we gotta find him. Now let's split up so we can cover more ground. Fuli, you're with me. Bunga, you Ono and...Hey, where is Beshte?" "Bunga, you really hurt his feelings. Why don't you two believe him?" "Well, they're in the Pride Lands now. And the Lion Guard is gonna keep Ajabu safe!" Too Many Termites "I know one thing that'll scare 'em away from the aardvarks' den for good. Lion Guard, follow me." "The whole thing's coming down! We gotta wake up the bats!" "Thanks, guys. But I'm the one, who used the Roar on them." "Look, I'm really sorry. That was a mistake. I roared at you, because I thought you were hyenas." "Alright, Reirei. Time for you to go home." The Trouble With Galagos "You and the other galagos will be safe here. A lot safer than if you're with us, when we take on the leopard." "Surround the tree. When he wakes up, we want to be ready." "We're not helping Badili by scaring that other leopard away for him. We need to teach you how to stand up for yourself." "The only reason we're confident is, because we believe in ourselves. You just need to believe in yourself, too." "No. You believed in yourself. That's what really counts. And now that you have your turf back, we can let the galagos know it's safe to go home." Janja's New Crew "Nice try, Janja. We both know this is the Pride Lands. And you don't belong here." "We gotta make sure all the trails in the Pride Lands are safe after the big rainstorm. Uh oh, and that includes this one! Mudslide! Everybody! Run!" "Hmm. Maybe you're right, Ono. And I guess letting them stay would be the nice thing to do." "Don't make us regret it. Let's get back to our patrol. Ono, check in on them every once in a while. I still think this might be one of Janja's plans." "Doesn't matter. I think I know. Come on! We gotta catch that herd and calm 'em down!" Baboons! "We need to get him home. His family probably lives in the big baboon tree in Nyani Grove. It's not far. So it shouldn't take you too long to get him home." "We can manage until you get back. Besides, I think that baby baboon kinda likes you." "But there might be another way to get them off the island. We can make a bridge!" "They were both good plans. Just not good enough. Hmm, I wonder... If we put both plans together... Bunga, Beshte, help me move that big boulder." "Nothing's ever simple when it comes to Fuli and baboons." Beware the Zimwi "The Zimwi doesn't exist. It's just a story! You must've seen some other animal." "Maybe there's nothing he can do, but we're the Lion Guard. We'll find whatever you saw. And if it really is the Zimwi, we'll run it out of the Pride Lands!" "I know. All this time, I wasn't afraid of the Zimwi, because I thought it wasn't real. But as soon as I thought it was, I ran away." "Don't feel bad, Beshte. I think everyone was so spooked by Rafiki's story, they were ready to believe anything." "You didn't know that. And you charged in anyway. And if you can do that, I think you can bellow in front of a couple of hippos." Lions of the Outlands "Well, that's why I'm here. I don't know why those lions are in the Outlandds, but I'm sure I can clear things up." "I know. But she knows more about the Roar than I do! Besides, maybe I can get her to agree to share the watering hole." "I'm on the side of the Circle of Life and the animals, who respect it." "Scar was never the true king." "Oh, I've listened to you, Zira. Now, you listen to me. As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands, or the Outlands!" Never Roar Again "After what happened with my mom, I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar, like Scar." "I know, Bunga. But that's the problem. I couldn't control it! I don't know, if I should ever use the Roar again." "And that's why I'm thinking... I shouldn't use it again. I... I'm worried that I might turn into Scar." "The next time when I say go, you leave!" "Neither did I. Guess I just had to have a little faith in myself." The Lost Gorillas "Well, whatever they are, they need to leave those pangolins alone! Hey! You two! Put down the pangolins!" "You can't get to them without going through me. And you're not getting through me." "I never want to let down my dad, either. It's the whole reason I'm here. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make it easier." "Trust me. If you act like a prince, sooner or later, you'll start to feel like a prince." "Oh no! It was more than that. It was brave. Doing something like that is what you makes you prince material." The Trail to Udugu "Don't get too used to him. See you when I'm back from Udugu." "You're gonna lose. I run with Fuli every day." "Yeah! I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns. Ow, ouch!" " So we make a good team. And that's how we'll find Mom, by working together." "We found it. But it's not really a place." Ono's Idol "I've seen those prints! But I've never seen the ceremony." "Of course you do, Ono. And while Ono spends time with Hadithi, the rest of us can go get the special leaves. Right, guys?" "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Ono behind." "Huh. Lot of animals want to see Hadithi." "I don't know who's more impressive, Ono or Hadithi!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "Basi, you probably shouldn't be walking on that leg." "Beshte, you're the strongest in the Pride Lands. We all believe in you." "Something tells me we'd only slow Beshte down." "Not if we can help it. Bunga, Fuli, you two stay here. Don't let anyone else in. Ono, you're with me." "You guys did a great job." Ono the Tickbird "I dunno, Beshte. But we've got to stop him before he really hurts somebody. Come on!" "Wow! Kifaru really listened to you, Ono." "You won't be just sitting around, Ono. By guiding Kifaru to Tamasha, you'll be protecting the Pride Lands." "Sorry we tricked you, Mwenzi. But it was the only way to get you to stop and talk to us." "Know what'll make you feel better? Sparring with other rhinos at Tamasha! Come on, Kifaru. Let's get you to Lake Matope." Babysitter Bunga "Then, we need to move. To the Pride Lands and..." "Give it up, Reirei! You're the last one standing." "Not anymore." "Don't worry, Reirei. You'll be safe from these vicious zebras, once you're back in the Outlands." "You're right, Ono. We should practice what we do. Come on. See that rock up there? Let's pretend it's a trapped animal. Who wants to try to get it down?" "I think we can help you, Reirei. As long as you promise not to come after anymore Pride Lands kids again." "You and the kids did a great job, Bunga." The Savannah Summit "Oh. They must be on their way to the Savannah Summit!" "Dad says getting different animals to agree helps the Circle of Life. Especially with the Dry Season approaching." "Without jumping to conclusions. Right. Thank you, Grandfather. I'll do my best." "You're right, Fuli. Makuu does have a lot of enemies here. But he seems like he wants to change that. But even if he's ready to change, that doesn't mean everyone else is. Which means... What? Of course! Makuu's not the one planning something. He's the target. Lion Guard, we've gotta find Makuu and save him!" "Earlier this evening, he fell into a pit. It was a serious fall. He tried his best to get out. He struggled bravely, like a true crocodile. But... (SIGHING) I'm sorry to say that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life." The Traveling Baboon Show "Since they're visitors in the Pride Lands, I think it's my duty to say hello. Don't you?" "Welcome to the Pride Lands. I'm Kion, I really enjoyed the show. You should come to Pride Rock and perform for my mom and dad!" "It's more than not fair, Beshte! It goes against the Circle of Life. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. The Lion Guard will figure out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again!" "Forget the baboons! Come on. Beshte! Bunga! You know what to do! Fuli, you're with me!" "At least we got them out of the Pride Lands. Not our problem anymore." Ono and the Egg "What are you doing here, hawk? The Pride Lands aren't your hunting grounds." "That's right. The reason there are so many different animals in the Pride Lands is, because we all respect the Circle of Life. I hope you'll do the same and return to your own territory." "Then there has to be a good reason. We need to find the mother hamerkop and make sure everything is okay." "It's that hawk again! We'll follow them and see what we can do!" "Wish we could, Fuli. But Ono's the only one of us that can fly." The Rise of Scar "Maybe if they respected the Circle of Life, they'd still have food to eat." "Yes, Grandfather. The dry season has just started and the Guard's been busier than ever. It seems like everybody needs the Lion Guard's help. What did they do before we were here? Can't they take care of themselves?" "I know. I just wish I could help. I know what it's like to be a new leader with new responsibilities." "I let Janja get to me. I got really angry. And I kinda lost control of the Roar." "I guess that's what really counts. I'm just glad nothing else bad happened." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Makuu? I thought you'd be sleeping through the dry season with the rest of the crocodiles." "Dad? What if Ono looks out over the Pride Lands to see which watering hole is least crowded? Then maybe that one can go to the crocodiles." "My dad says there's enough water and fish to last you the whole dry season." "Something's up with the crocs, but I'm not sure what. We'll need to be careful. There's a lot of animals here. We don't want to scare them and start a stampede. Come on!" "If you ask me, it's a crocodile way I could get used to!" Swept Away "Lion Guard! We gotta get these zebra to safety! Fuli! Round up the zebras! Beshte! See if you can block the water!" "Hevi Kabisa. I should have thought of that before I used the Roar." "Don't beat yourself up, Ono. This is my fault, not yours. He's out there, all alone. Wait, Beshte's probably the only hippo in the Outlands. So even if we can't find him, we should find signs of him. Ono, could you look for hippo prints? If we find those, they should lead to Beshte." "Bunga, why don't you stay downwind of us, so we can track Beshte without any... interference?" "Beshte, I'm so sorry I got you swept into the Outlands." Rafiki's New Neighbors "Reposition! Surround the flames, but stay back! Beshte, we'll need a new trench." "We can take you back to your families, if that's what you want." "I know how important family is to you elephants, Ma Tembo." "Zito, can you spray us a path out?" "Until we know the lightning's over, stay away from water. Lion Guard, we have to save Rafiki's tree!" Rescue in the Outlands "Perfect! Lead the way! This way, everybody!" "So, if we stick with the zebras, we won't have to deal with the flies? We'll take you to the nearest watering hole. Mbeya, too. Come on!" "No, do not panic and run! Madoa is our friend. Just stay calm, stay here and keep the flies away." "Sure. You helped us make it to the Outlands. You handled those two hyenas, all by yourself. And you didn't panic and run." "But it's that kind of teamwork that the Lion Guard is all about." The Ukumbusho Tradition "Ukumbusho. It's a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and the lions of the Pride Lands." "Can't elephants and lions live together in peace? I said... "Can't elephants and lions live together in peace?" And you say..." "That's one impressive roar. Are you new to the Pride Lands, lion?" "Hey, we're going to figure this out. We won't let some yellow paint ruin the Ukumbusho." "Actually, I know it's not tradition, but maybe we should consider finishing the Ukumbusho without any paint?" The Bite of Kenge "It's all part of the Circle of Life. And defending it is our job." "Ono, get Rafiki. Maybe he has a remedy that can heal our legs faster." "Yeah! We've gotta get back on our feet and catch that lizard!" "Makini, we need you to help Bunga save those melons." "Time to go home, Kenge!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "So? We're the Lion Guard. We do the impossible all the time." "Sounds like a big job, but if we split up, I think we can do it. We'll divide up the things and animals we have to gather, and meet back at Hakuna Matata Falls." "Oh, come on, Dad, please? It's for Timon and Pumbaa." "Thanks, everybody. Now I gotta go. You won't believe all the things we need for this song! And Merry Christmas!" "No, wait. Everybody, stop! We can't just give up like this." The Morning Report "It's his job, Fuli. He looks out for all the animals in the Pride Lands. Even us. Remember that time he was after you to slow down when we were little?" "Careful crocodiles. You don't want to mess with us." "Fuli, he was in Makuu's mouth. Not everyone can be that brave." "Don't worry, Dad. We'll find him and make sure he's okay. And I know just where to start." "Not me. We're even. Maybe you forgot that you saved me from the crocs when I was a little cub. But I never did" The Golden Zebra "I... I don't know. But don't worry, I'm sure the King has a plan." "Back off, Makucha. We don't want any trouble. We're just passing through." "A good leader tells her herd the truth, Dhahabu, even if it's bad news. And when there's a problem, a good leader tries to help." "So if there's a problem, a good leader does something about it, right? Isn't that what a good leader does?" "Thanks, Dhahabu. You really are a good leader." The Little Guy "Sorry, Makuu. We didn't know you were just sparring." "It's not your fault, Beshte. You were just being a good friend." "I mean it, Kiburi. You and your crocs need to leave the Pride Lands, now." "Makuu. Thought you should know, we saw Kiburi and his float heading your way earlier." "Kiburi, time for you and your float to go back to the outlands." Divide and Conquer "Yeah and let's hope it never happens again. It split us up. And when we split up, we're weaker." "Then that means the attacks weren't a coincidence! They must be working together!" "Rafiki? Hevi kabisa! We have to save Rafiki! Tamaa, we're gonna need your help after all." "What in the Pride Lands?" "Good idea, Rafiki. Let's hope it is just a coincidence." The Scorpion's Sting "You made my dad sick? But... Then you knew we'd come here looking for ash." " Looks like your trap failed, Scar. We got the ash. And now we're taking it back to my dad." '' ''"You! I saw you before, in the fire. You're Scar." "We'll deal with him later. We've gotta get back to my dad!" "Lion Guard, it's our job to protect the Pride Lands. And that job just got a lot harder. It's gonna be a tough fight... But we will defeat Scar." The Wisdom of Kongwe "The wisdom is within the Pride Lands. Dad? Do you think Grandfather means a wise animal?" "I don't think he's looking for advice from you, Bunga." "Okay, the rest of us are on patrol. Whatever Scar has planned for the Pride Lands, we need to be ready" "You must be Kongwe. I'm Kion. Let's get you to my dad. Come on" "Guess you were surprised Kongwe turned out to be a tortoise, Fuli?" The Kilio Valley Fire "That's it! Keep it up, everyone! We can't let the fire spread!" "Great work, guys. The fire could have been a lot worse for Ma Tembo and the elephants. Kilio Valley is safe now, Ma Tembo. You're good to go back." "I want to save your herd. So we gotta go! Now!" "I can't make up for the fire, Ma Tembo. But I promise I'll find you the perfect place to stay." "It's not about that right now. I need your help. Ndefu Grove is on fire and we can't save it on our own." "We'll get you back home one day, Ma Tembo. I promise." Undercover Kinyonga "We need to stay alert. Scar could make his next move any time now" "I think we just found our talking rock. Where'd she go?" "Sorry if we scared you, Kinyonga. We just wanted to know why you were spooking Twiga and the zebras." "Scar's inside the volcano. There are bad guys all over the place. What if one of them spots you?" "Leave the chameleon alone, skinks." Cave of Secrets "Yeah, but nothing about them battling an evil lion who's come back from the past." '' "A secret cave!"'' "It may be dangerous but we're the PrideLands fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. If anyone's gonna find the secret to defeating evil, it's us." "Wait. What if it was not luck at all? What if this is all a test? We need the strongest and the keenest of sight to get past those first two obstacles. All of these hidden caves and challenges, it's meant to see if we're a worthy Lion Guard!" "Worthy of discovering the secret to defeating great evil!" "We are the powerful, unstoppable force that will defeat Scar... together." The Zebra Mastermind "Something tells me we're gonna be chasing these things all day." '' "Stop it! I don't know why you want us to sneeze, but we're putting an end to it."'' "Maybe he's up to something really big and he's just trying to keep us distracted." "I know what you're thinking, Fuli. But he's still a Pride Lander. We've got to save him. Come on!" "But its good advice. We're here to take the zebra home. Don't make it, is to do it the hard way." The Hyena Resistance '' "It's not just a legend, Jasiri, not anymore. Scar's back, he appears to Janja and all the others in the volcano. He's the one behind these attacks, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."'' "Stop right there, crocs. You keep forgetting where the Pride Lands end, Kiburi." "Yes, indeed. I can't thank you enough." "You're all still welcome to stay in the Pridelands. Scar knows about your whole clan now. He'll come after you again." '' "Kwetu Ni Kwetu?" '' The Underground Adventure "We wouldn't be going to have fun, Bunga, but you'd definitely be safer with two Lion Guard members." "Looks like Bunga and I are going on a Girls' Day Away." "But I thought these were all aardvark tunnels." "So those vibrations you feel. Is that how you'll get us out of here?" "We came in through his den. He's got to be down here somewhere. If we can find him, he can lead us out. Ready for some tracking?" "Definitely. You saved the day." Beshte and the Beast "Bunga you can stop. Shujaa seems... friendly." "King ''Sokwe was right. We can definitly use your help."'' "Sometimes you don't know your own strength." "We need you on firebreaks. I'm not gonna lose another part of the Pridelands." "You did great, Shujaa. We couldn't have saved Big Springs without you." "We're lucky King Sokwe send you here." Pride Landers Unite! "Unite the Pride Landers! If we stand together, we stand stronger. And we'll be prepared for any attack that comes." "Remember, working together is an important part of being a team. So whenever there's an emergency, you have to get there together." "I know, but he can give us good tips on how to work together to protect the Pride Lands. Just give him a chance. Please?" "Makuu! That's no way to talk to a fellow Pride Lander." "All right, then. Pride Landers, follow me. We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers, unite!" "That's enough, Kiburi. You too, Janja. Stop!" "Fuli, have the antelope clear a path." "Great. I need you to do what galagos do best. Get underfoot." "Outlanders, don't mess with the Pride Lands." "Yep. And by working together we can all defend the Pride Lands. We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers, unite!" The Queen's Visit "Okay, Lion Guard. Let's just make sure the path is clear and nobody in the crowd gets hurt." "Well, Your Majesty. It's good to see you too." "That's real nice of you, Your Majesty. But Fuli's already a member of the Lion Guard." "I'm sure Fuli would be pleased to act as your personal guard for your visit." "I think Raha and Starehe would make a great Queen's Guard!" "She might think differently if she saw you two in action." "You gonna miss being Queen Dhahabu's guard?'' The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Actually, it sounds like a chance to lift everyone's spirits! We should invite everyone to Makini's Mpando Mpaya!" "If we turn it into a big event they will. Hang on!" "It's for Makini's Mpando Mpaya. I think if we turn it into a big event, it might cheer everybody up. Maybe you two can start it off with a song?" "Fuli, Ono, crocs! Beshte, Bunga, jackals! I'll take on the hyenas!" "Hippos with Beshte. Galagos and antelopes with Fuli and Ono. Elephants, help Bunga protect the rest of the herds. Dad, we'll take the hyenas." "Go back to the Outlands, Janja!" "Look around, Janja! You're losing!" "Lion Guard, go calm the herds. I'll take care of the Outlanders." "I don't think so! Now that everyone's gone... I can do this!" "Nothing else we can do. It's up to the herds now. Everyone, go get some rest. I'll see you at Pride Rock in the morning." "Grandfather, I'm worried. Things have been bad since Scar returned. But I never thought it would be so bad that the Pride Landers would want to leave. I know they just want to protect their herds, but I want to protect them too. I guess I feel like I failed." "Pride Landers! Wait! Everyone, please. If you decide to leave, I understand. But before you do, there's something I'd like to show you." "Makini's tiny sapling survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. And if it survived here, there's no reason we all can't. If we stay together, we'll be stronger. Yes. Scar has returned. And I know you're scared. But the last time Scar was around there wasn't a Lion Guard. There is now. And we're here to protect you. Even on the darkest day... there's hope." Fire from the Sky "So Anga. We were hoping you can help us. We need someone who can fly really really high, like you." "Scar must've put them up to it. Well, it ends now. Now we know what we're up against. Thanks, Anga. We're not gonna let Scar's vultures control the Pride Lands' skies." "We recently learned that the fire sticks falling on the Pride Lands are coming from the vultures. And that's why we've asked all of you here." "We still have plenty of work to do down here, Bunga. Maumivu Thorn Patch! Let's go!" "And if they do come back, we'll be ready for them thanks to the birds of the Pride Lands." Battle for the Pride Lands "The Pride Lands will never end while the Lion Guard is here. Just like this tiny tree, we'll keep growing stronger. Scar will never defeat us!" "Well.. I guess if everyone who respects the Circle of Life helps us..." ”I still respect the circle of life, even the lives of those who don’t.” "If the Roar brought Scar back, I guess it could get rid of him too." "Guess again, Scar..." "We’ll never surrender you Scar ..." "I don't even know if he can be beaten." "We'll fight for what's right, Pride Landers, unite!" "We're not the same. I'll never be like you Scar!' "I do have another choice Scar. Something only one Lion Guard can do to another." "Everyone, Scar has been defeated. The battle for the Pride Lands is over!" ”Egh, still hurts...Hevi Kabisa, the Mark, it’s just like Scar’s...Could Scar be right, am I gonna turn evil, just like he did...what if the roar really is a curse EGH!” ”It’s more than just my eye, ever since Ushari bit me, I’m not feeling quite right” ”It’s not easy, I even roared at Bunga by accident” The Harmattan "Anga! Do you see shelter?" "Everyone, calm down. None of us wanna be stuck here together but we're all better off here than out there." "We do need to get to the Tree of Life as soon as we can. He might be our best chance. But what? Come on Fuli. If it's a trap, you know we can handle 'em." "Never thought I'd say this but thanks for your help, Makucha." "I never should have trusted you" The Accidental Avalanche "Careful, everybody it gets really steep up here." "I'm the leader of the Lion Guard and I say we go this way." "I'm tired of all this ice and snow. If only there's another way. Hey. We don't need to go over the mountian. We can go through it. Everybody stay behind me." "I'll be fine. Follow Anga everyone we're taking the snow monkeys to their new home." "I'm fine Fuli. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, not you! And I know what I'm doing." "You were right. I can't think clearly when my scar's bugging me. I can't trust myself right now. But I know I can trust you." "Cause I know no matter how bad it gets. You're on my side." Ghost of the Mountain "Through it is. And stay alert there's no telling who or what's in there." '' ''"Hey everyone my name's Kion and we're the Lion Guard. I know you think that Bunga's your chosen one.Well he's actually part of the Lion Guard and we have to get going." "It's very nice to meet you Domog now about the Ghost of the mountain." "I believe that something’s scaring the red pandas from their homes and whatever it is it doesn’t respect the Circle of Life even though we’re not in the Pride Lands anymore we’re still the Lion Guard and we defend the Circle of Life." Marsh of Mystery "Come on! I want to get outta here by nightfall." "Okay then we have to track them another way. Fuli?" "We need to find Makini and Ono so we can get out of this marsh." "Good work, Fuli. Anga, can you get a better view here?" "That's enough. Why do you keep attacking us?" Dragon Island "Great, it's not far. Let's go!" "Thanks but we'll take our chances. Come on, everybody let's go." "Feel's like we've been delayed a lot today. I just want to find the next moja kwa moja stone and move on." "You mean we're now stuck on an island that I created?" '' ''"Leave that to me. Lion Guard! Lumba-Lumba! We're getting out of here." Journey of Memories "I know. But if we can't find the next moja kwa moja stone, we can't find the Tree of Life." "Anga! Can you keep flying above Beshte so he's in your shadow?” '' ''"Makini. Is this why you brought us here? Because you thought it would be fun? We don't have time for any more of your detours!" '' ''”I can’t eat that Makini! It’s covered in sand” "We don't know where we are or which way to go. But we can't stay out here in the sun. Espeically Beshte." "Beshte's right. It's not your fault everything's so dry now eveything's so dry here. So, now that it's night, we can get going again..." The Race to Tuliza ”I don’t need help, let’s keep moving” ”What?! I said I’m fine! ”Whoa check it out, I’m floating!” ”This is relaxing” "Happy lion thoughts?" "A lot better. Sorry, flamingos I didn't mean to scare you. Mama Binturong "No more joking around okay, Bunga? We don't have time for jokes. We gotta keep going." "Anga see if you can spot porcupines with Makini's staff." "A gibbion said you could help us. We're looking for a missing staff." ”Egh, careful everybody, these rocks are sharp!” "Anga maybe you can get through from above?" Friends to the End "I'm fine. I'll be better when we get to the Tree of Life. Come on everybody. let's go." '' ''"No kidding. From now on, let's not waste our time helping animals who don't need help." "Beshte, we can't stop every time you see a new animal. That's the problem. You're slowing us down. Stop being nice." "I'm not evil! Or... maybe I am." "Everyone, I don't know what to say. Other than, I'm really sorry about the way I was acting. Especially you, Beshte. I was really mean to you." The Tree of Life "Fuli, I'm not gonna get any better just waiting here. Now c'mon." "Ugh. And we were so close. Okay? We've just blocked rhe only way to the Tree of Life. Everyone, we need to clear these rocks. Now!" "Thanks, Rani, my name's Kion. My friends have been on a very long journey. We need to get to the Tree of Life to get help. I need help." "You know, Ono? You're right. We won't give up. Because my scar isn't the only thing that needs healing." Category:Quotes